


Need you now

by ssa_rtune



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 17:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1865724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_rtune/pseuds/ssa_rtune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Jane?” Maura sounded sleepy, and slightly worried all at once.<br/>“It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now.<br/>Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now.<br/>And I don't know how I can do without.<br/>I just need you now.”<br/>One shot - Definite Rizzles, and skirting into the M rating.<br/>Complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need you now

**Author's Note:**

> A/N - I was in the car with my better half, and we had the iPod blasting (as we do) on shuffle, and damn if Need you now by Lady Antebellum didn’t come on, and we both said at the same time, this is such a Jane and Maura/Rizzles song. I have no idea if anyone else has written anything similar, but I hope this is something a little different.
> 
> From that car trip, this little one shot happened. It’s not strictly a song fic - I really only use a few lyrics from it - but from those few lyrics, this happened. Is it any good? No idea - But I thought I would post anyway.
> 
> Disclaimer - Nothing is mine - as per usual. Oh well. TNT, Tess Gerritsen and a whole host of people I couldn’t even name have that right. I’m merely a poor person not gaining anything from this other than cramp as I write it all out.
> 
> Oh song lyrics belong to Lady Antebellum and others. I am only using them and promise they will be returned unharmed.
> 
> Although beta read (thank you so much Honorcpt), I know mistakes always seem to slip through. So, those pesky mistakes are all mine - I do try to avoid them, but such is life.

 

* * *

**Need you now.**

Jane stumbled out of the Dirty Robber, hands fumbling for her phone, which was attached to her holder.

“God damn it.” Jane muttered, as she finally managed to get it free. She continued towards the curb, waiting for the cab that was already on it’s way. She heard Frost shouting his goodnight to her, and she waved over her shoulder as the cab finally turned up. Settling in, she gave the address, and then her head fell back onto the seat, and she took in a deep breath.

Jane was brought out of her thoughts as the cab slowed, and finally stopped. She pulled some money out of her wallet, and not bothering with the change, she got out. She had held onto her phone tightly the entire trip, still unsure if she was going to actually call. Was it worth the risk? Looking out at the sky, she took a deep breath of the warm summer night air before looking back at the phone. Shaking her head slightly, she closed her eyes, then slowly opening them again, she couldn’t help but laugh at the time blinking back at her on the phone as she slid a finger across the screen. 01.09 am. If that wasn’t a sign, she wasn’t sure what was. Taking another deep breath before she lost her nerve, Jane did what she’d what she had been debating for far too long.

She managed to hit the right combination of icons to dial out with shaky fingers. Shaking from the drinking or fear, Jane wasn’t entirely sure. She thought it was likely a combination of both.

“Jane?” Maura sounded sleepy, and slightly worried all at once.

_“It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now._  
 _Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now._  
 _And I don't know how I can do without._  
 _I just need you now._ ”

Jane singing was surprisingly good, and she heard Maura gasp.

“Jane where are you?”

 Jane heard the rustling of bedsheets being pulled back, and grinned, “Relax, I’m outside. Like literally outside.” Jane smiled widely as she watched lights coming on as Maura made her way through the house. She began to sing into the phone again;

_“Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door._  
 _Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before._  
 _And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?_  
 _For me it happens all the time_.”

Ending the call, the phone was pushed back into the holder.

The front door banged open, and Jane walked forward, watching as Maura looked bewildered, standing in her silk pajamas. She didn’t even try to wait as she moved into Maura’s space, eyes twinkling.

“How much have you had to drink?” Maura asked, still extremely flustered.

“Huh, I dunno. Not that much. Like I said, I’m a little drunk….” The last few words were barely whispered, as Jane paused and she pulled the door closed behind her, still following Maura’s backward steps, not willing to give up the space, “Not much Maura, honest.”

“Honestly,” Maura sounded slightly croaky as she then cleared her throat. “Mr Adverb Jane . . .”

“Really? Right now and you’re still correcting my grammar.”

Maura’s head tipped slightly to one side, and Jane couldn’t help but look at the exposed flesh there. Her eyes then pulled back to Maura’s, and she felt empowered by what she saw. Wiping sweaty palms on her pants, Jane waited a few beats. Making sure she wasn’t misreading the signs. A hand crept up, cupping Maura’s cheek gently. Jane smiled again as Maura’s eyes fluttered closed, and she leaned into the touch.

“Why now?” Maura’s eyes opened, and she looked back at Jane, who looked slightly confused, and seeing that, Maura clarified, “Why are you telling me this now?”

“Because you haunt me Maura. As I work, in my home…” Whilst the pause was deliberate Jane’s voice unconsciously dropped in pitch, “In. My. Bed.”

Maura’s eyes roamed the lines and hollows of Jane’s face and neck, allowing herself the luxury of lingering, watching the pulse beat in Jane’s throat. Drifting slowly to the lips, then finally, moving back to look into dark eyes that were showing pure love and desire. They both knew in that moment they were lost.

“I couldn’t-” Jane hesitated, and shut her eyes tightly, shaking her head lightly as if trying to dislodge a thought, then opened them slowly, “I found I was thinking of you when I shouldn’t have been. That I should be happy with what I had. But all I did was; I thought of you. I repeat. In my bed Maura.”

Jane let the words hang as understanding fled across Maura’s features, and a shaky hand came up to mirror cupping Jane’s cheek.

Jane became aware Maura was still in her silk pajamas, her breathing quickened and she felt the heat rise in her body.

* * *

 Maura smiled, and it was slow. Seductive. Predatory. A look Jane never imagined she would be seeing beyond her wildest dreams. It was accompanied with a fingernail trailing down the front of the rumpled tee-shirt Jane was wearing.

“So, apart from serenading me via phone, do you have any plans for the next few hours?” Maura’s voice was also low, and Jane shivered slightly from the effect.

Jane could only watch as she was led through to the bedroom, before Maura swung around quickly, causing Jane to be unbalanced for a second. She felt a hand come out, steadying her.

Maura then began to slowly undo the buttons on her own top, and quickly batted away hands that tried to help. As the silk top slipped to the floor followed by the pants, Maura finally moved in, her hands taking exquisite care, as open hot kisses followed the skin that was exposed. By the time they were both stripped, Jane thought she might well go insane. She could never remember feeling such desire, need or being worshiped in such a way, and they had hardly begun anything.

“Maura…” Jane finally managed to say, and it was enough for Maura to bring their mouths together, to finally kiss. As they did, she lowered their naked bodies down, as they seemed to fit together seamlessly.

Just as suddenly as she’d begun, Maura then pulled back, and Jane moaned in frustration and tightened her grip, as her hands had found their way to Maura’s hips, bringing their pelvises together. Maura smiled coyly, as she brought her hands up, framing the sides of Jane’s face, before kissing her again. Deeply. With all the emotion she could show, allowing Jane some control back. Tasting each other, nipping at lips, then licking the sensitized flesh.

They continued to devour each other, each finding the touch of the other increasing the throbbing between their legs.

Planting light kisses down Jane’s neck, with a slight whimpering sound, Maura felt rather than saw the fine hairs on Jane’s body stand on end. Then Jane made a noise of her own, somewhere between a growl and moan, and Maura felt her body reacting in a completely visceral way, as heat pooled, sweat began to form, and Maura knew she could never find this with anyone else.

“I have to touch you…” Jane managed to gasp, as hands roamed, trying to maintain some kind of control, but knowing she’d lost it the moment Maura had pulled them into the bedroom.

All thought fled her body as a mouth wrapped around a nipple, and Jane arched off the bed, with no semblance of restraint.

Pulling away, a hand replacing where her mouth had been, Maura paused long enough to look at Jane with hooded eyes. “You’re amazing. Beautiful.”

Jane looked back at her, unaware of the light tears in her eyes, unable to find the words, and as always, Maura seemed to understand, better than anyone ever had, as she leaned in and whispered, “I know.” gently, reverently kissing the tears away, before capturing Jane in another searing kiss.

As Jane finally caught her breath, she whispered, “I must be dreaming.”

Both women were completely blindsided by the level of emotion. The intensity of it all, and although not yet spoken, the depth of love they knew was there. It was surreal and yet also very real.

“I’m real.” Maura whispered, as she dragged her short, functional nails lightly along Jane’s inner thigh, kissing down the delectable throat once more being exposed as Jane again arched up, crying out softly as two fingers finally slipped inside her. It was possession the like of which neither had experienced, and both, in the moment of Jane coming undone, felt themselves truly go on all levels where their souls had been for a long time - completely under the power of each other.

* * *

 Shifting slightly in the bed, grabbing the comforter that had landed up in a heap at the bottom of their feet, Maura snuggled in closer to Jane, who sighed. "Why were you singing?" Maura then asked.

Jane let out a breathless laugh, "Would you believe that Frost and I sang the song at the Robber. Someone had hired the back room, and had set up some karaoke. Frost knew them, and next thing I know, I'm being dragged in there, a microphone shoved in my hand, and we're singing along. I suddenly realized the words fit with how I felt about you."

“Well, I never thought I would be grateful for karaoke, but yet, here I am.”

Jane laughed, feeling lighter than she could ever remember, arms tightening around Maura, “I know the feeling…” Jane stopped as she then sung softly, _“Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor. Reaching for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore.”_

**The End.**


End file.
